Season 4
Season 4 of Revenge will air during the 2014-2015 season. It will begin on September 28, 2014 at 10/9c. The show was officially renewed on May 09, 2014 http://tvline.com/2014/05/08/abc-renewals-2014-once-upon-a-time-resurrection , two days before the conclusion of Season 3. Summary Emily Thorne (Emily VanCamp), by all appearances, is a friendly and sophisticated "girl next door," but the exclusive world she has immersed herself in is tied to a dark family history, and Emily has quickly proven that she is anything but what she seems. After her father was framed for a horrific crime by neighbors he trusted and was sentenced to a life in prison, Emily never saw her father again and spent her childhood consumed by rage, loss and betrayal. Years later, she returned to the Hamptons under an assumed identity with one endgame - REVENGE, every social overture a carefully planned chip at the foundation of her sworn enemies until their lives come crashing down around them. Now, she must face the consequences of her actions and the havoc she has wreaked on those around her as she continues on her mission. Spoilers Showrunner, Sunil Nayar has stated the season will be a "Reincarnation" to Season 4. This also may be the first season not to feature a flash-forward, a typical revenge tradition. Following his recurring status over three seasons, James Tupper, who portrays Emily thought to-be-dead father, has finally been promoted to a series regular. We learn "the character David Clarke will cause many problems" and that he will fill many blanks after appearing in a majority of flashbacks. David being alive will affect a huge part of Emily - aswell as Victoria. Victoria may get to David first, while David may not even know of Emily's true identity. Emily will face dark beginnings next year as she comes to terms of who Amanda Clarke is and will be "in a wounded place next year." Her character will also face the truth and grow into a bigger, more mature woman. Victoria on the other hand will be "pissed" and will be out for blood next year - straight into the direction of Emily. Not only will she seek to destroy Emily but will bring herself one step closer each time. Every time Emily tries to make a more positive life, Victoria will be right bebind her. The show will be dedicted to the memory of Aiden; Jack will join the dark side as his "justice and his feelings for Emily will draw him into morally complex situations". Jack and Emily may happen, but Emily will still grieving over Aiden. Emily though will also get a new love interest this season. Cast Main Cast * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke * James Tupper as David Clarke http://www.tvfanatic.com/2014/06/revenge-season-4-scoop-whos-been-promoted/ * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal http://m.deadline.com/2014/01/karine-vanasse-upped-to-regular-on-abcs-revenge/ * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson (possibly)http://tvline.com/2014/05/11/revenge-season-4-spoilers-david-clarke-alive/ Supporting Cast * Daniel Zovatto as Gideon LeMarchal http://eprotoeu.mtiny.com/article.ftl?id=520796&cc=ND * Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson http://tvline.com/2014/04/23/24-live-another-day-kim-bauer-returning-elisha-cuthbert-spoilers/ * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace (possibly)http://eprotoeu.mtiny.com/article.ftl?id=541532&cc=ND Guest Cast *TBA Upcoming Cast *TBA as Emily's new love interest - a childhood friend of Jack's who has a touch of PTSD from his military days. Episodes List Gallery Pictures Videos Trivia References Category:Seasons Category:Season 4